


I haven't left here yet, but I'm trying

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наша повесть не самая печальная на свете, но точно самая ебанутая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I haven't left here yet, but I'm trying

**Author's Note:**

> не буду дарить это никому  
> потому что это ересь

Наша повесть не самая печальная на свете, но точно самая ебанутая. И мне нет никаких оправданий, потому что я ничего не делаю для изменения ситуации.

Джон говорит:

— Тебя ведь ничего здесь не держит.

И я честно пытаюсь не думать о том, вопрос это или утверждение. 

Утром я стандартно высмаркиваюсь кровью, до крови чищу зубы, пытаюсь вытащить коричневого цвета чешуйки, застрявшие под ногтями — все это кровь. Джон страдает тем же, только вместо маникюрных ножниц он использует нож или зубочистку. Он выковыривает засохшую кровь и пускает свежую.

Мне не хочется видеть его, но некуда деваться. Чем сильнее я хочу остаться один, тем больше времени со мной проводит Джон. Его не останавливает даже закрытая дверь. Даже закрытая на замок или подпертая чем-то изнутри дверь. 

Если закрыта дверь, Джон лезет через окно.

Я сбегаю через черный ход, но Джон знает наперед все мои мысли.

— Ты такой предсказуемый.

Это должно приесться, но каждый раз я бешусь как в первый. Зачем все это происходит со мной? Почему в человеческой жизни не может быть такого периода, когда тишина означает только тишину, а не забитые другими людьми поры всего тела?

От Джона не хочется отделаться, от него хочется отмыться.

Я покупаю успокоительное и в первый же вечер вырубаюсь не от двух таблеток, хотя вторая лишняя, а от того факта, что сделал хоть что-то. Хотя таблетки это не шаг назад, это долгая дорога назад. И теперь, приехав на фальшивый старт, я глубоко вдыхаю (сердце сбивается с ритма) и делаю шаг. 

Иногда во взгляде Джона можно прочитать это «я знаю, что заебал тебя, но ты ведь не скажешь этого вслух, так что я планирую оставаться тут как можно дольше». В нашем случае «дольше» равняется «навсегда».

В нашем случае нельзя никуда двигаться. Потому что именно Неназванный и есть та самая точка, куда перемещается все зло существующих миров. Отвратительно пафосно, не так ли? Я знаю. И ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Ты никогда не думал, что все это началось из-за меня?

Он не получает ответа, потому что мне нечего ему сказать. Как можно винить Джона во всем этом дерьме?

И я виню.

И еще больше могу винить только самого себя. Он говорил что мне нельзя шевелиться, что нельзя поворачиваться. Мне нужно было только ударить его по голове чем-то тяжелым. Ударить и отвезти в больницу, к утру Джону стало бы легче.

Может, к утру его бы убили твари.

Может, к утру они убили бы меня самого.

Но ведь наша история самая ебанутая на свете.

Джон улыбается, я смотрю на морщинки, появляющиеся вокруг его глаз. Мне больно где-то в горле, там, где навсегда застряли слова.

В кармане лежит билет на самолет и сегодня я позволю Джону заснуть в моем доме.

Потому что надеюсь сделать наше «дольше», равняющееся «навсегда» короче на несколько веков.

Эффект соуса позволяет мне узнать, или скорее подталкивает к видению.

Завтрашним утром на рулежной дорожке в салоне самолета произойдет возгорание. Большая часть пассажиров успеет спастись, но в безумной давке кто-то не сможет выбраться на воздух. Пожар вызовет мощный взрыв.

— Ты не хочешь выбрать фильм на сегодня?

Отказываюсь и позволяю Джону сделать выбор самому.

Скорее всего он тоже видел это, и он ничего не сделает. Потому что нельзя победить везде и всюду.

Джон не сделает ничего. Джон не знает, что я буду на борту. Джон будет проклинать меня стоя у могилы, где под землей останется лежать пустой гроб.

На языке я снова чувствую привкус крови, такой же на вкус вполне может оказаться вина.

В этот раз Джону не удастся залезть через окно. В этот раз ему некуда будет залезать.

Дэйв, ты просто слабак, так он и скажет потом, скажет, зная, что слова никогда не дойдут до адресата.

Да, Джон, так и есть.


End file.
